


A World Of Hunger

by altason



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Brutality, Character Death, Cruelty, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Slow Burn, Threats of Violence, Treason, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altason/pseuds/altason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the clans are fighting their new intruder in the East a new threat slowly moves closer from the west. With enemies surrounding the clans' territory, all eyes are upon their Heda, who's power is slowly declining.<br/>There are still those that remain faithful, like the Ouskejon Kru. But what is the price of loyalty when allies shift and lives are lost.</p><p>(The only relationship I put up is Clexa because I don't want to spoil the story, but clexa is love clexa is life so it's in there.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Of Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start this I’d like to talk about the story you’re about to read.  
> First of all, I’ve never written a fanfic before so I’m new to the genre. I decided to do this because of my love for the show. 
> 
> However, If you are looking for a cute, fluffy story, you’ll be disappointed. I’m not the sort of person to write “nice” stuff. I don’t think it fits with the theme of the series either but hey. I understand why people like to read it.
> 
> Clexa is a theme in the story, but it’s not the main theme. The main theme will be about the world they live in: politics, cultures, etc…  
> Spoiler, my OC will be a main character, but I promise there won’t be lovetriangles, the same goes for Bellamy.  
> She'll just mingle in the story, making some changes to the original storyline. 
> 
> The story will be in different POV, each POV will last a chapter. My oc, Lexa, etc... will have their own chapters
> 
> People WILL die. It is going to happen. Just a heads up. Let’s just assume that the floor is lava, no one is safe. 
> 
> My knowledge of Trigedasleng isn’t great, so whenever I’ll be using the language it will be in cursive.  
> Thoughts ‘ ‘  
> Spoken sentences “ “
> 
> Last but not least, 
> 
> This story is a divergent. Not a fix-it fic. Expect the unexpected.
> 
>  
> 
> That’s all, enjoy.

Chapter I

A cool summer breeze sweeps through the forest, gently rustling the already slightly colored leaves along its way. It won’t be long until the scene completely changes, dead leaves scattering across the forest floor. Fresh green colors replaced by soft shades of brown and yellow.

It was a nice change from the endless plains that embodies the Ouska Ejon territory. The journey took longer than was anticipated. Guided by the sound of creaking wagon and snorting horses, the legion had made its way across the border.

Even for someone who knew the area like the back of their hand. The regiment, of two hundred warriors strong, took a fortnight to get to their destination. Ten miles before arrival a small party existing of five horsemen separated itself from the group, heading east.

The figure leading the group was seated on top of a lean buckskin stallion, Ouskejon blue adorning its golden body in different figures and shapes.

The riders came to a halt near the edge of a cliff, gazing into the valley.

 _“Have we heard from our scouts yet?”_ Thalia asked, eyes never leaving the scene underneath her. _“No Malik,”_ Oswallt answered. With six and a half feet, Oswallt towered high above anyone else. His thick greasy black hair was pulled back in a collection of braids. An unruly beard adorned with a scowl were permanently plastered on his face.

 _“They should’ve been back by now,”_ Griff scoffed. _“These children, do they even realize what’s waiting for them?”_ He wrinkled his nose and nodded his head towards the valley.

 _“It takes as long as it takes,”_ Thalia’s eyes scanned over the encampment down below. Slowly covering every inch of it. Even from this distance, it was clear that its defense was lacking. Only a small wired fence protected the camp from the outside. She was convinced there was more to it than that. If the stories about Skaikru were any indicator.

 _“It takes, too long,”_ Griff snapped. Oswallt didn’t hesitate and drew his sword pointing it threateningly toward Griff. _“You will respect her!”_ he growled.

As Griff reached for his own sword, Cullen and Gwen, who had remained silent up until then, moved forward to place themselves between Griff and Thalia, hands hovering over their weapons.

Thalia tore her gaze away from the valley and turned to Oswallt. _“That’s enough,”_ The coldness in her voice left no doubt who was in charge. Before snapping her gaze onto Griff, gazing into his eyes without the slightest show of emotion.

The warrior silently sheathed his sword and bowed his head. _“Forgive me, Malik,”_

After holding the gaze another moment, Thalia made a motion with her hand.

 _“Cullen.” “Yes, Malik?” “tell me what you see,”_ she said, motioning back toward the valley.

There was little that escaped Cullen’s hazel eyes. At an early age he already excelled in strategic movements, it is why Thalia seated him in her council. With his nineteen summers he was the youngest member of the group. He was the total opposite of Oswallt who was as muscular as an ox and twenty years his senior. Cullen’s short dark brown beard looked misplaced on his angular face. Because of his lean figure, the fur coat that adorned his leather armor had to be held in place by numerous belts and straps. The sight of his coat was repulsive, fur popped up in between leashes making him look like a soft hedgehog. The piece served as a status symbol and was handed down from previous members of the council. But because of Cullen’s small frame, it continued to cover his entire body making it essentially impossible to reach for anything. Griff had burst into laughter after the modification had been revealed. Even the normally more composed Rhys and Gwen couldn’t suppress a snort. Cullen never commented on it.

He seemed to consider his words carefully before he answered. 

_“The fences are unmanned and the patrols only seem to guard the gates. From the looks of it the whole camp is a weak spot. We could easily break through their defenses if they were any other clan, but they’re not. Rapports state that they have the same technology as the mountain, it would explain the fences. Their weapons reach further than our arrows and there is no cover to get our troops close enough to them. We don’t know how many weapons they have. It would be,”_ He hesitated for a second _, “unwise to rush in without any knowledge.”_

Thalia nodded. This confirmed her fears, no matter how new Skaikru was to the ground, they should not be underestimated.

 _“You’re saying that these weaklings could win from us?”_ She could hear the barely contained anger in Griff’s voice. Although loud, Griff wasn’t a fool he knew all too well how warfare worked. Having led troops into battle himself during the clan wars he knew the consequences of a poorly prepared battle. _“With all the warriors present, that’s unlikely. But it’s a matter of how many of our people we are willing to lose over this,”_ Cullen calmly reasoned.

Thalia glanced at the sky. _“We’re heading back, the others must have arrived by now.”_

She set a quick pace while they made their way back through the forest. The rest of the group followed in silence trying to keep up. They just made their way on the dirt road when another rider came into view. The sun was already beginning to set but even from a distance the alliance from the rider could easily be made out. His all-black garb and warpaint made him unmistakably a Trikru member.

Thalia pulled the reigns of her mount as they waited for the man to close the distance. At ten feet he halted and nodded his head in acknowledgment. He quickly studied her before speaking: _“Heda has requested your presence, Malik.”_

She had to fight to keep a smirk from reaching her lips. It was hard to recall all the times Heda had called her impatient. The situation must have escalated if she’s sending scouts to come fetch me, she reasoned.

 _“Oswallt, take the others back to camp, make sure everything is set up correctly.” He bowed his head, “Yes, Malik.”_ The others nodded too before following Oswallt to camp. She followed their movements until they were out of sight before turning to the warrior.

_“Lead the way.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter, it is very short. It's really more like and intro before we get to the real story.


End file.
